RB World Wiki
RB World RB World, RB World 2 and RB World 3 made by ColliegateJokes or Jokes4Lifex The first RB World was released 3/1/2016 which is now as of 10/7/18 renamed to "Old RB World" which can be found at ColliegateJoke's Profile in the Games tab of his Profile. The newest RB World game is "RB World 3" which is still in it's alpha stage. RB World 1 RB World 1 or RB World was made in 3/1/2016 There were 2 versions of this RB World one was made 4/20/2016 The first version was https://www.roblox.com/games/376132344/Old-RB-World Then came https://www.roblox.com/games/401862323/RB-World (Badges were removed) There were Gyms, Clothes, Jumpshots, Special Dunks and more. There were also Badges you could recieve if for example you scored at least 40 points or Get an A+ Performance or Get a Triple-Double. The games has since been privated by ColliegateJokes Character Model: RB World 2 It includes most things from the original RB World The Rec. Center, the park, Gyms, Clothes, Jumpshots and most of the other stuff in the original RB World The only badge you could obtain in RB World was the Beta Badge which cannot be obtained as of 10/7/18 and a new Character Model was added There are also Custom Jumpshots that you could make, You could mix different Jumpshots and Releases to make the jumpshot of your choice RB World 2 Codes | Code | Description | Validity | | freekoins - Gives 2,000 koins - Valid | | Independence - Gives free american hoodie - Invalid | RB World 2 Beta RB World 2 Beta costs 250R$ But as the ability to purchase it was about to come to its end, the price has been lowered to 30R$ If you bought the 250R$ Access you would get a 3 day headstart you get features such as two shows, some currency If you bought the 30R$ Access you would not get a 3 day headstart which you're basically wasting your money since you can't get a headstart and can't get an advantage over others. 6/22/18 RB World 2 becomes free as Jokes fully releases RB World 2 Character Model: RB World 3 = RB World 3 Alpha 12/4/18 RB World 3 released in Alpha https://www.roblox.com/games/2621503555/RB-World-3-ALPHA RB World 3 released in alpha at 12/4/18 costing 400 Robux to play As said by CollegiateJokes, users with the "Alpha Badge" will get more benefits than users with "Beta Badge" which makes sense as Alpha is a much more earlier stage of the game At Alpha it consists of 5v5 and Practice Mode Character Model: Shot Meter: GUIs (Graphical User Interfaces): Shown here is the main menu it consists of Play Now (5v5), Practice, Settings and Credits And here, shown the Choose Player GUI, it includes premade characters made by CollegiateJokes which have premade builds, you could be a PG Playmaking Slasher, a SG Pure Shooter, a SF Playmaking Shooter, and much more. The builds are randomized you could get mixes or true builds Shown here is the GUI which shows how many points, assists, steals and turnovers you've had as well as your performance or grade Here, the scoreboard. Pretty self explanatory, it has a clean design it shows who has possession of the ball by the tiny basketball at the side of the name of the team, it also shows what quarter it is, the time, and the shot clock, Essentials. And here, the celebrations, pretty self explanatory you could celebrate with animations. This GUI shows when your shot goes in. Here, the final score, this shows what the score is when the game ends. This shows up when the game ends Here, the statistics, it shows all the statistics of each user after the game. This shows up at the end of the game. Here is where you vote for the rules/regulations/settings for the game. This shows up when a new game starts or a game ends. List of Boosts: Sharpshooter - Player has a slight boost to open three pointers Inside Specialist - Players has a slight boost to mid range shots. Tear Dropper - Player has a slight boost to floaters Ankle Breaker - Player has a slightly higher chance of getting an ankle breaker Adrenaline - Player's stamina has a lesser effect on shooting accuracy Post Technician - Player has a slight speed boost to their post moves. Post-Shot Specialist - Player has a slight boost to their post moves Acrobat - Player's shot accuracy does not take much effect from moving shots Quick Shot - Player receieves a slight speed boost to shooting for a period of time after receiving a pass Quick Handles - Player has a slight speed boost to their dribble moves Putback King - Player's offensive stats are slightly increased for a shot period of time after catching a offensive rebound Posterizer - Player has a slight boost to their strength while dunking Dimer - Player's passing does not take much loss while passing out of a shot Rebound King - Player has a slight boost to their rebounding Magnet - Player's jumps are more directional towards the ball while blocking Pick Pocket - Player has a slight boost to their stealing Lockdown Defender - Player receives a slight boost to their defensive stats Canceler - Player receives a slight boost to their strength while blocking a dunk Category:Information